Ohana
by snowangel420
Summary: When Becky is feeling lower than low, she doesn't know what to do. She feels like it's the end of the world. So she starts cutting herself. She didn't know what else to do. Hiccup, Valka, Gobber, Snotlout, Astrid, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut try to help her feel better. Rated T for self-harm
1. Chapter 1

When Becky is feeling lower than low, she doesn't know what to do. She feels like it's the end of the world. So she starts cutting herself. She didn't know what else to do. Hiccup, Valka, Gobber, Snotlout, Astrid, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut try to help her feel better.

Post-HTTYD 2

SPOILER ALERT!

Also, I don't own HTTYD or HTTYD2 or any of its characters. I only own Jane and Becky.

Chapter 1

Chief Hiccup comes home after a super long day, happy to come home to a loving wife.

He goes into the kitchen to see what his wife or mother is preparing for dinner. Nothing yet.

He sees the Healer, Jane, coming down the steps.

"Jane, what are you doing here?"

"Ah, Chief Hiccup. I was just about to send for you."

"Is everything okay?"

"Your mother is."

"What happened to Becky?"

"I don't know if I should tell you...but I will."

"Tell me what?"

"You should sit down."

Hiccup sits down in one of the kitchen chairs, fearing the worst.

"Your wife cut herself."

"On like a knife or something? On accident?"

"Chief, I'm afraid it was intentional. Your mother is up there with her."

Hiccup tries to remain calm as he speaks next.

"Are you telling me that my wife is depressed and possibly suicidal?"

"I'm afraid so."

Hiccup blinks back tears.

"What am I going to do?" Hiccup asks.

"Get her to join a support group. If there isn't one, form one." Jane says.

"Okay. Thanks, Jane."

"You're welcome, Chief. Good luck."

Jane leaves and Hiccup goes upstairs to his and Becky's room, and, sure enough, his mom, Valka, is there next to Becky. She looks up and sees that her son is home.

"Hiccup. Thank Thor you're here." Valka walks over to Hiccup and hugs him, tears in her voice.

"Mom. How is she?"

"She's a bit weak from the blood loss, but she'll live." Valka looks back at her daughter-in-law.

"She'll never be the same again, Hiccup." Valka says.

"I know. Do you know why she cut herself?"

"My guess is that it was the loss of her father-in-law. They didn't get to spend much time together, and I think that's what made her do this." Valka says.

Hiccup sighs.

"Hiccup, Gobber needs to know about this. He is her adoptive father."

"I know, Mom. Do you want me to stay with her and you go get him or do you want me to get him while you stay with Becky?"

"I think you should get him."

"Okay. I'll be right back. You'll keep an eye on her?" Hiccup asks.

Valka nods and Hiccup walks down the steps and to the forge.

Gobber is working on a Zippleback's teeth when Hiccup finds him.

"Gobber?" Gobber looks up to see his chief.

"Ah, Hiccup. What brings you here on your day off?"

"I need you to come with me when you're done." Hiccup says.

"Well, this Zippleback is done, so lead the way." Gobber sends the Zippleback off, puts his tools down and follows Hiccup.

When the two get up to Hiccup's house, the young chief pauses in front of the door.

"Gobber, what you're going to see may be disturbing and heartbreaking."

"Really?"

"Just try to prepare yourself."

Hiccup opens the door and leads Gobber up the steps to Hiccup's and Becky's bedroom.

"Hiccup, you're back." Valka says.

"Any change?" Hiccup asks.

Valka shakes her head solemnly.

"Not really. Her color is coming back, though." Valka says.

"That's good." Hiccup says.

"What is going on here?" Gobber asks.

"Gobber, you need to sit down."

"Hiccup, if I can stand through your birth, I can stand through whatever you're about to tell me."

"All right, then. Becky has started to cut herself. She's depressed and may be suicidal."

Gobber feels his knees go weak and he sits in a nearby chair.

"You were right. I did need to sit down for this. How long has she been doing this?" Gobber asks.

"Jane said the cuts were about a week or two old." Valka says.

"Oh my gods. My angel has been doing this to herself for about two weeks and I didn't even know. What kind of husband am I that doesn't notice when his wife is in this much pain?" Hiccup asks, tears springing to his eyes.

"Oh, Hiccup. You've been letting your chiefing getting you so busy, it distracted you from your family." Valka goes over to her son and hugs him.

"I hate seeing her in so much pain and I wanna do something to help her, but I don't know what I could do." Hiccup says, choking back a sob.

"Oh, Hiccup. I know. I know you hate seeing her in so much pain. We all do." Valka says.

The trio jumps when they hear Becky stirring in her sleep. Hiccup walks over to her.

"Hey, baby girl. You awake?" Hiccup whispers.

Becky doesn't answer.

"We'll give you two some privacy." Valka says. Valka, Toothless, and Gobber leave the room and give the couple some time alone.

"Becky, baby, I was so worried about you. I still am." Hiccup says, stroking Becky's hair.

Hiccup sits on the edge of the bed and takes one of Becky's hands.

"Honey, you need to talk to someone about this. I know you're hurting, but trying to kill yourself is never the solution." Hiccup says.

Becky doesn't answer, but Hiccup can hear her sniffling.

Becky says something but Hiccup can't understand her.

"What, baby?" Hiccup asks, stroking Becky's hair.

"I'm a disappointment to you, aren't I, Hiccup?" Becky says.

"Oh, baby, no. You are not a disappointment to me. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me. No one on Earth compares to how amazing you are. At all. And I'm not just saying that. I mean that." Hiccup strokes his wife's hair.

Becky remains silent as Hiccup continues to attempt to comfort her.

"You wanna tell me what's going on?" Hiccup asks.

"I miss him." Becky says, in tears.

"Who? My dad?"

"I know I didn't know him that well, Hiccup, but he was still a part of me. Why is it so hard for me?"

Hiccup unsuccessfully tries to steady his voice.

"Because, honey, he was a part of you, even if you didn't spend much time with him or know him that well. That's why you're cutting yourself? Because of my dad?"

Becky looks at her husband with tears in her eyes.

"Honey, no matter how great and brave and selfless my dad was, that doesn't mean you should cut yourself because he's gone. He will always live inside of your heart. No matter what you go through, baby girl. And I will always be here for you."

"It hurts so much. Why does hurt so much?"

"I wish I knew, Becky. I wish I knew." Hiccup says, blinking back tears.

A few minutes pass as the couple stays silent.

"You want me to hold you?" Hiccup asks.

Becky tearfully nods and scoots over. Hiccup gets into bed beside her. He pulls her into his arms and holds her close.

"I've got you, baby girl. I promise I will never let anything happen to you. I love you so much, Becky. I really do. And I really don't want to lose you. I'd be devestated if I lost you, honey." Hiccup holds Becky closer to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning, Hiccup wakes up to find Becky gone. He bolts out of bed and runs down the stairs.

"Mom! Have you seen Becky?" Hiccup asks Valka who is sitting at the table eating breakfast.

"No, Hiccup, I haven't." Hiccup sits down.

"Where could she be? If anything happens to her, I'll never forgive myself." Hiccup says. Valka reaches across the table and puts a hand on her son's.

"Hiccup, go and look for her. Have the other young adults help you. I'll take Cloudjumper and see if I can find her." Valka gets up, leaving her breakfast almost untouched. Hiccup nods and flies off on Toothless to find the young adults in the arena, teaching the tweens.

"Well, it looks like we have our chief here." Astrid says.

"Hey, you guys! I hate to do this but I need to steal your instructors for an hour or two. Or less. I hope." Hiccup says. The young adults walk up to Hiccup.

"Hiccup, what's going on?" Snotlout asks.

"Becky's missing. I need your help to find her. And one more thing: she's depressed and possibly suicidal."

The young adults gasp.

"Becky? Suicidal? She's not like that."

"Astrid, this is serious. Ever since my dad died, she's been more depressed than ever. And my dad's death added to her list of things that make her depressed. And if anything happens to her...I...I don't know what I'd do." Hiccup says.

"Don't worry, Hiccup. We'll help you find her." Fishlegs says.

"Hey, why don't we get the tweens to help? It'll give them good practice." Snotlout suggests.

"Snotlout, if a life wasn't at stake, I'd agree. But right now, we can't afford tweens acting out. We have to find Becky before she gets hurt or before she hurts herself." Hiccup says.

"Don't worry. We'll go out and search for her." Ruffnut says.

"Okay. No one is going to stop searching until we find her." Hiccup says.

The young adults nod and they get on their dragons. They take to the air.

"Okay. Ruff, Tuff, you check the other side of the Cove. Lout and Legs, go search near the docks. Astrid, you and I will search before the Cove and in the Cove." The young adults nod.

"We got the team back together. Another adventure. This /is/ pretty cool, Hiccup!"

"Snotlout, this isn't the time for witty remarks, especially referring to what I said five years ago!"

"Sorry!"

The teams split up and begin their search.

Snotlout and Fishlegs check the docks.

"Do you see her anywhere?" Fishlegs asks.

"No. We gotta check every dock, Fishlegs." Snotlout says.

Hiccup and Astrid check before the Cove.

"Okay, sometimes she likes coming here to think. Remember when we lost the baby last year?"

"Of course. You were both devastated."

"She always came here to just be by herself when she felt guilty. So she came here a lot."

"We'd better keep looking. She's not here."

The two go to the Cove. No luck.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut check beyond the Cove.

"Becky! Becky! Where are you?" Tuffnut calls.

Ruffnut walks away from her brother to search.

"Sis! Come over here!" Ruffnut runs to her brother and finds the still form of Becky.

"Is she okay?"

"I don't know. She's unconscious. Her breathing is really shallow. Run and go get Hiccup!" Ruffnut runs off.

Tuffnut holds Becky in his lap.

"Come on, Becky. You are so loved. Stay with me." Tuffnut says to his sister.

Hiccup, Valka, and Ruffnut run towards them a few minutes later. Snotlout, Astrid, and Fishlegs follow.

Hiccup kneels next to his wife. Tuffnut hands her to him.

Hiccup checks for a heartbeat. Tears form in his eyes as he holds his wife close, breaking down.

"No. No! Becky, don't do this. Please." Hiccup breaks down, sobbing over his wife's body. Valka and the young adults look on solemnly.

"Hiccup, you need to take her to Jane. She may be able to save Becky." Valka says in tears a few minutes later. Hiccup nods, distraught, but he picks up Becky in his arms and walks to Jane, Valka and the young adults looking at him in worry. They follow back on their dragons, Astrid on Toothless.

When they get back to the village, they find their distraught chief and friend in front of Jane's house, pacing.

"Hiccup, did you get her here in time?" Valka asks, going to her son. Hiccup collapses into his mother's arms, sobbing.

"Jane is doing what she can to save her." Hiccup says. Valka strokes her son's hair and holds him close.

"Shhh. She'll be alright. Shhh, my son. I'm here. I'm here." Valka continues to hold her son as he continues to break down.

Soon, Jane comes out, looking exhausted.

"Jane?" Tuffnut asks, holding Ruffnut close. Hiccup and Valka turn.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. She's gone." Jane says. Hiccup breaks down all over again.

Ruffnut collapses in her brother's arms, sobbing. Snotlout holds Astrid close while Fishlegs goes over to the twins and joins the hug.

"Do you know how she...?" Valka asks, not holding back her tears.

"Yes. She ate poisonous berries. I found nightshade residue under her nails." Jane solemnly leaves.

Valka holds her mourning son close and looks up at the sky.

"Stoick, watch over Becky. Keep her safe. Let her know Hiccup loves her. We all do." Valka says.

Soon, the village gathers around the mourning group, and seeing their chief, fear the worst. Gobber sees the state of his son-in-law, and breaks down.

"This is all my fault. It's my fault my true love is gone." Hiccup says.

"Shhh. It is not your fault, sweetheart. It is not your fault." Valka says.

Soon, a Viking funeral is held, fit for a warrior.

"Becky was the best daughter I could have asked for. She kept to herself most of the time, but Hiccup helped her branch out a little. Stoick, watch over this young woman and help her find her way." Gobber says in tears.

He hands the flaming arrow with the bow to Hiccup.

"I'm so sorry, Becky. I love you so much and I will never forget you. You will always be my true love. And you will always live on in my heart." Hiccup shoots the flaming arrow at the ship, giving it the first flame.

The young adults, Jane, Gobber, and Valka do the same.

Hiccup watches on.

"You were my beautiful girl, inside and out. You were always there for me when I needed you. And I am so so so sorry that our love had to end like this. You were funny and sweet and the girl of my dreams." Hiccup says. He breaks down.

Valka goes over to him and tries to console him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hiccup bolts up in bed, breathing hard, tears streaming down his face. He looks next to him. His wife is gone. He breaks down all over again, wishing it had only been a nightmare. He's startled when he feels a hand on his back.

"Hiccup? Honey, you okay?" Hiccup looks up and sees Becky, looking concerned.

"Becky? You...you're alive?"

"Of course I'm alive, Hiccup. I love you too much to leave this Earth." Becky says.

"I just had the worst nightmare. You...you went missing and I had the young adults help me look for you and Tuffnut found you and you had eaten nightshade berries and...and Jane tried to save you. But she couldn't. We gave you a Viking funeral...wait, was the part about you cutting yourself part of the nightmare?"

"No, that part was real."

"Oh...what are you doing up so late?"

"I couldn't sleep. So I went downstairs and read for a while."

"You're not gonna try to kill yourself again, are you?"

"As long as I'm with you, I won't because I know you'll be there for me if I need to talk about something."

"Yes, I will be. No matter what." Hiccup holds his wife close and they fall asleep.

~.~

The next morning, Hiccup wakes up and sees his wife has barely moved from her spot in her husband's arms. Becky flutters her eyes open and looks at Hiccup.

"Good morning, beautiful." Hiccup says.

"Morning."

"You know, we haven't gone on a flight for a while. How about we go on one now?"

"Don't you have chiefing duties?" Becky asks, snuggling closer to her husband.

"They can wait. Unless, you know, bad guys are attacking."

"Are you sure the village can survive without you for a while?"

"I'm sure."

"I'm so comfy though."

"You need to get out of the house. Get some fresh air. Go for a flight with me."

"I don't have to talk to anyone?"

"Not if you don't want to."

Becky sighs.

"Okay. Let's go. But no crazy tricks."

"Don't worry. I won't do anything crazy today. Just a nice relaxing flight with my wife." Hiccup gets up and offers a hand to his wife, which Becky takes. After the two get ready, they tell Valka what they'll be up to and go out the front door, Toothless following.

They're met with a crowd of people, shocked to see the chief's wife. Hiccup puts a caring and protective arm around Becky.

"Chief, with all due respect, what is she doing here?" Mulch asks.

"Well, Mulch, Becky here needs to get out of the house. Get some fresh air. Go for a flight with me."

The crowd breaks into a murmur.

"Is she strong enough to do this?"

"She needs to be looked after properly!"

"Why is she doing this to herself?"

People press further into the couple as Valka walks out of the house to see what's going on.

Hiccup protectively pulls Becky close to him.

"Shh. Don't panic, baby girl. I'll take care of this." Hiccup whispers to her, seeing she's on the verge of a panic attack. The young chief turns to his people.

"Everyone! Please, don't get too close to her! She's prone to panic attacks, especially when she's in crowds. Now, about Becky's depression. What's going on with her is between her and her family! I appreciate that you care, but please don't overcrowd her with questions! I am going to be flying Toothless, and between me and Toothless, she'll be completely safe. And I will make sure nothing happens to her. And why she's doing this? Well..." Hiccup looks at his wife, who gives him a nod.

"She cut herself because of my father's death. That's just one of the factors of her depression." Hiccup looks at Becky again, who nods again.

"Are you sure, baby girl?" Hiccup asks.

"I'm sure."

Valka puts her hands on her son and daughter-in-law.

"Last year, Becky and I lost our baby. And, um, it's been really hard for us, but even moreso for Becky. Becky carried our daughter for nine months, only to never hear her cry when she was born." Tears spring to Hiccup's eyes.

His grip on his wife's shoulder tightens as he speaks next.

"Losing our little girl broke our hearts. Then, I wasn't your chief, and my dad wasn't talking to me about it either. When we lost our daughter, my dad did the best he could to hide our grief from everyone so we could have privacy. We needed time to heal. But, unfortunately, that was, that _is_ another factor in my wife's depression." Without another word, Hiccup mounts Toothless and Becky gets on behind him and the crowd looks on as their chief (and the alpha dragon and Becky) take to the sky.

About 20 minutes pass into their flight, and not a word has been spoken.

"You okay back there, baby girl?"

Becky buries her head into Hiccup's shoulder, bursting into tears. Hiccup spots Itchy Armpit.

"Land over there, bud." Hiccup tells Toothless. Soon, they land on Itchy Armpit.

Hiccup gets off of Toothless and takes Becky in his arms.

"Just let it out, Becky. I'm here, baby. Just let it out."

"You're...you're not even gonna ask what's wrong?"

"Baby, I've known you for almost four years. It's either about my dad's death or losing the baby last year. Or a combination of both."

"It's both. But mostly the baby." Becky manages to say.

"It's okay, honey. Just let it out. I've got you." Hiccup holds Becky as she breaks down.

Hiccup cradles her in his arms while she sobs, not once letting her go.

"Shhhh. I'm here, baby girl. I'm here."

"Don't leave me, Hiccup. Please don't leave me."

"Baby, I am never going to leave you. I promise."

About an hour or so passes before Becky's sobs lessen.

"Baby, you have to promise me that you'll come to me when something's bothering you instead of cutting yourself. And I'm not just saying that as your chief. I'm also saying that as your husband and someone that loves you. Can you promise me that?"

Becky nods and buries her head into Hiccup.

"Okay. You're okay. I've got you."

Another hour passes before Hiccup and Becky leave for home.

When they get home, Gobber is waiting for them.

"Hiccup, people are still wondering why Becky has done this to herself."

"Gobber, it's her life."

"Exactly, it's her life at stake!"

"I can take care of this, Gobber. She's my wife."

"Well, she's my daughter! And I am responsible for her moral support!"

"So am I!"

"I meant for fatherly ways!"

Becky has since moved from her husband and father and into the house as the two men argue. She runs past Valka and up to her old room. Valka looks up the steps, worried for her daughter-in-law, then irritably at the door. She walks to the door, opens it and faces the arguing men.

"You don't know what she's been through, Gobber! I was the first person she confided in since Queen Clarion dropped her on Berk!"

"That's because you rescued her!"

"Queen Clarion was hoping she'd drown!"

"Well, maybe that's a good thing that she almost drowned!"

"HEY!"

The two men turn and see Valka.

"Gobber, don't you dare talk about your own daughter like that! You have no idea what that young woman has been through. Granted, I don't really know either, but at least I care about her."

"I do care about her!"

"You sure have a funny way of showing it."

"Mom, where's Becky?" Hiccup asks.

"She's in her old room." Valka suddenly gasps and she, Hiccup, and Gobber run into the house and up the stairs.

They find Becky has slit her wrists and is bleeding.

"Oh, gods." Hiccup runs to his wife's side. He checks for a pulse.

"I've got a pulse!"

"I'll go get Jane. Try to stop the bleeding." Valka says, running off.

"What do you want me to do?" Gobber asks.

"Go get some cloths to stop the bleeding. They should be downstairs." Gobber nods and goes downstairs.

"Hold on, baby girl. Hold on." Hiccup puts pressure on Becky's battle scars.

Soon, Gobber returns with the cloths and Hiccup wraps them around Becky's wrists.

Jane soon comes and tells the three to wait outside the room after Hiccup puts Becky on the bed.

Hiccup paces as he waits for news.

"This is all my fault. I should've kept my eye on her."

"It's also my fault, Hiccup. You know what's best for her as her husband. I only know what's best for her as her father." Hiccup glances at Gobber as Gobber speaks.

"I'm so sorry, Hiccup. I should've followed her upstairs. This wouldn't have happened if I followed her."

"We don't know that, Mom." Hiccup says, putting a hand on his mother's shoulder as he sits down next to her. They look up as Jane opens the door. She walks over to the family.

"She's asleep. At first I suggested a support group. Now, it's mandatory. Find one for her before it's too late." Jane says. Hiccup nods.

"Someone also needs to keep an eye on her at all times. Even a dragon, such as Toothless, keeping an eye on her can help. I've removed everything she could use to harm herself from her room. I suggest you do the same from the other bedrooms."

"Is that all you can do?"

"For now. Get her to a support group, Hiccup. She needs it." Jane walks down the stairs and out of the house.

"Hiccup, the other young adults need to know about this. They're her friends, too. We'll keep an eye on her." Hiccup nods as his mom and Gobber go into Becky's room.

The young chief goes down the stairs and out the door. Once he rounds up the young adults, they go into the vacant arena.

"Okay, guys, you need to sit down. What I'm about to tell you is devestating and shocking. Also, it's heartbreaking."

"Hiccup, we get it. What's going on?" Astrid asks.

The young adults sit down as tears spring to Hiccup's eyes.

"Hiccup?" Snotlout asks.

Hiccup breaks down, and, out of instinct, Astrid runs to his side.

"Hiccup, what's going on?"

"It's Becky."

"What's going on with her?" Tuffnut asks, worried for his other sister.

"She tried to kill herself." Hiccup says. He bursts into tears and Astrid wraps her arms around him.

"Shhh. She'll be okay."

"I don't wanna lose her. She's the only woman I've ever really loved." Hiccup says, in tears.

"Shh. I know. I know." Astrid strokes Hiccup's hair.

Soon, Hiccup is calmed down enough to speak again.

"Jane says Becky needs a support group. I don't know if anyone else is harming themselves though."

"So, you want us to act like her? Like we're suicidal?" Snotlout asks.

"No. We need to be there for her. She needs to talk about what's happened to her."

"What if she isn't willing to? What if she has a panic attack?" Ruffnut asks.

"Look, I'll be there. I'll make sure if she has a panic attack that she gets calmed down. All I need you guys to do is come and be supportive."

"So it's all about her again?" Astrid asks, moving away from Hiccup.

"Astrid..." Snotlout starts.

"No, Snotlout. Let me continue. Every time something happens on Berk, it used to be about Hiccup. Now, since she came here, it's been all about her. Becky almost drowns. All about her. She almost gets raped by her ex-husband. All about her. Stoick is suspicious of her. All about her. Stoick tries to kill her..."

"Astrid, you're just naming all of the bad stuff that's happened to her! That's not helping!" Tuffnut says.

"Ever since that little half-troll came onto Berk..."

Hiccup lunges toward Astrid, but Snotlout and Tuffnut hold him back.

"Just ignore her, Hiccup. That's just her jealousy talking." Snotlout says.

"Don't you dare call my sister a half-troll, Astrid." Tuffnut says, speaking for his brother-in-law.

Hiccup breaks down and Snotlout and Tuffnut try to comfort him.

"We're so sorry, Hiccup." Fishlegs says.

"Go home, Chief. We'll make sure Astrid isn't there at the first support group session." Tuffnut says. Hiccup nods and leaves.

All of the young adults glare at Astrid.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When Hiccup gets home, he goes upstairs and sees that Becky is still asleep and Valka is in a chair next to the bed reading.

"Hiccup. You're home."

"Astrid was being difficult and insulting her. So I left." Hiccup says.

"That Astrid. I hope you don't mind my saying so, but I'm glad things didn't work out between you and Astrid. She's difficult."

"Well, Becky's not easy either. But I wouldn't trade her or what we've been through together for the world." Hiccup says, glancing at his wife.

"That's good. I'm going to go fix dinner. It looks like she's waking up." Valka says.

Hiccup looks at his wife as his mom walks downstairs, closing the door behind her.

"Hiccup?"

Hiccup grabs his wife's hand.

"I'm here, honey. I'm here."

"I'm sorry, Hiccup. I'm so sorry."

"Becky, you need help."

"Who's going to help me? No one knows what I've gone through."

"I know that."

There's a knock on the bedroom door.

"Hiccup? It's Fishlegs. Can I come in?"

"Come on in, Fishlegs."

Fishlegs opens the door and closes it behind him.

"I can help."

"How? You have no idea what I've been through." Becky says.

"No, I don't. But I struggle with depression as well." Fishlegs pushes up sleeves that were added to his outfit. Hiccup and Becky are shocked to see scars on his arms.

"You two aren't the only ones who've been through bullying." Fishlegs says.

"Fishlegs...why didn't you tell anyone?" Hiccup asks.

"I didn't think I mattered enough for anyone to do anything."

"Fishlegs, you are one of my best friends, as well as one of the most knowledgeable people out there." Hiccup says.

"I know that now. I didn't know that then. I've learned that hurting myself isn't going to solve anything. I also learned that if you're there for someone, you can't turn around and not be there for yourself." Fishlegs says, looking at Becky.

"Fishlegs, that is a perfect motto for our new support group. I know this is a lot to ask of you, but would you mind leading it?"

"Me? Really?"

"Yeah, after all, you are the only other one who's, well, you know..."

"Cut themselves? It's okay, Hiccup. You can say it. And I'd be honored to lead the support group. If Becky's okay with it." Fishlegs and Hiccup look at Becky.

"Baby, you need help. And I promise. No one outside the group will know." Hiccup says.

"We're here to support you. We're here for you." Fishlegs says.

"I'm just afraid people are going to make fun of me." Becky says, in tears.

"Hey, look at me." Becky looks at Fishlegs.

"No one, and I mean no one, is going to make fun of you. We're all here to support you." Fishlegs puts a hand on Becky's.

"And I will be right there with you. Every step of the way." Hiccup says, putting a hand on Becky's shoulder.

Slowly. Becky nods.

"Great. See you tomorrow." Fishlegs says.

The next day, the young adults (minus Astrid) meet under the highest catapult.

"Okay, guys. We are here to take care of something that one of our own has gone through." Fishlegs says. He nods to Becky. Hiccup squeezes her shoulder and nods at her. Becky nervously stands up.

"Hi, I'm Becky and I'm depressed and I cut myself."

"Why?" Fishlegs asks.

Hiccup squeezes Becky's hand.

"Umm...I'm depressed because of Stoick's death. And because of my daughter's death."

"Does that mean you should cut yourself?" Snotlout asks.

"No. But...but I just couldn't see any other way. I felt helpless and alone and...and...like no one cares about me."

"You're not alone. We're here for you, Becky. We care about you so much and we'd be devastated if anything happened to you." Ruffnut says.

"But how do I know that when Astrid hates me?" Tears spring to Becky's eyes.

"She doesn't hate you. She's just jealous." Tuffnut says.

Becky breaks down and the young adults gather around her in a hug.

"I just feel so alone."

"Shh. You're not alone. You're not alone. We're right here with you. We will always be here for you." Fishlegs says.

About an hour passes before someone comes up the steps.

"Well, if it isn't a little sobfest going on." The young adults turn and see Astrid. As the twins and Hiccup comfort Becky, Fishlegs and Snotlout go over to Astrid.

"Guys, I'm just here to talk to Becky."

"Why should we believe you?" Snotlout asks.

"Because I feel bad about what I said about her."

The three turn when they hear someone struggling to breathe. It's Becky.

"She's having another panic attack." Ruffnut says.

"Becky. Hey, it's me, baby. It's me. I'm right here, baby girl. Come back to us." Becky's breathing doesn't get any better.

"What happened to our daughter wasn't your fault, baby. They made you do it. You'd never hurt her. You'd never hurt me. Please, you are my true love, baby. My true love."

Becky coughs and her breathing gets back to normal and Hiccup pulls her into a hug.

"Attagirl! That's it. I'm here. I'm here."

Suddenly, Becky slips off the edge of the space under the catapult. Hiccup deploys his wing suit and jumps after Becky.

"Hang on! Almost there, baby! Almost there!"

Toothless jumps after them.

"Becky, just take my hand! Toothless is almost here!" Becky grabs Hiccup's hand and he puts an arm around her.

Toothless grabs the couple just before they hit the water.

Underwater, Toothless opens up his wings and Hiccup swims out. Hiccup can't see Becky anywhere. He looks down and sees her sinking. Hiccup swims down towards her, Toothless following.

Hiccup's lungs are burning from lack of air. Toothless nudges him and signals for him to go to the surface and that he'll get Becky. Hiccup nods and swims to the surface, finally getting air back into his lungs.

Toothless swims down to Becky and grabs her torso with his head and, one leg around her, swims back up to Hiccup.

Hiccup swims to the dock, one arm around Becky. The young adults help the couple up while Toothless gets up by himself. Hiccup turns Becky over to help expel the water from her lungs, but she doesn't cough. Hiccup pats her on her back to help her, but she's not moving.

Valka, Gobber, and Jane run to the docks.

"What happened?" Gobber asks.

Hiccup retells what happened to the three that just arrived as Jane begins to try to work on Becky.

Valka tries to comfort her son as things start to look bleak.

Soon, the group thinks the worst as Jane begins to run out of ways to help Becky.

Hiccup breaks down.

"Shhh. Shhh, my son. Shhh." Valka holds Hiccup close to her.

"Hiccup?" Hiccup looks at Jane.

"I'm sorry."

"No." He runs to Becky.

He shakes her shoulder gently.

"Becky!" Valka double checks and listens for a heartbeat. She looks at Hiccup solemnly.

"No...No." Hiccup begins to sob as he holds his wife close.

Valka puts a comforting hand on Hiccup's shoulder.

Ruffnut begins to sob and Tuffnut holds her close.

"Becky, no...baby, please. Come back. Please." Hiccup breaks down.

(Get ready for some lines similar to those in Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has A Glitch)

"Hiccup, I need to take her so I can prepare her for the funeral." Jane says.

"No. I'm not letting you take her from me."

"Hiccup, there's nothing you can do." Jane says.

"Oh, Hiccup. Baby, come here." Valka says.

"No." Hiccup says, clinging tighter to his wife.

A few minutes pass as the young adults, Gobber, and Valka mourn the loss of their friend and family member.

Hiccup recalls a line that Becky had told him from the second Lilo & Stitch movie.

"You're my ohana, Becky. I always told you how much I needed you. But you needed me more. I love you." Hiccup says.

"Ohana? What does that mean?" Ruffnut asks, tears still in her eyes.

"Ohana means family. And family means no one gets left behind. Or forgotten." Hiccup says, saying those unforgettable lines.

"I love you so much, Becky. I'm so sorry this happened to you."

A few silent minutes pass before a voice is heard.

"Becky not bad. Becky fluffy!" Hiccup looks down and sees that Becky is alive.

"Becky! You're okay!" Hiccup wraps his arms around his wife.

"What was that fluffy thing about?" Valka asks Gobber.

"It's a 21st century thing."

"21st century? That's 11 centuries from now! You don't mean that she...?" Valka looks at her daughter-in-law.

"Oh, yes. I'll let them explain it to you, Valka." Gobber pats Valka on her shoulder then moves to his daughter.

Hiccup and Becky are full-on making out.

"Ahem...any time you two are ready to come up for air." Gobber says.

Valka elbows Gobber.

"Too soon." She whispers.

Toothless moves in towards the couple. And he licks the couple right on their locked lips.

The two break their kiss immediately.

"Okay, Toothless, we get the message!" Hiccup says, wiping the saliva from his face as Becky does the same.

"What's this about you, Becky, being from the 21st century?" Valka asks, arms crossed as she approaches the couple as Hiccup helps Becky stand.

"It's a long story, Valka. But I never get tired of telling it."

"Oh, really. How come?" Valka asks.

"Well, it's because of my being from the 21st century that I met Hiccup. Indirectly. It's a very interesting story."

"I'd be interested in hearing it." Valka says.

"But, right now, I suggest my girl gets a good meal and a good night's sleep." Hiccup butts in.

"She can sleep when she's dead!" The group turns and it was Astrid who spoke.

Becky goes up to her, her confidence coming to her.

"Astrid Hofferson!"

"Oh, no." Hiccup walks towards his wife but Gobber holds him back.

"Easy, lad. Let's see how this plays out. See your wife's confidence." Gobber winks at Hiccup.

The young adults look on.

"I am sick and tired of you insulting me! Yeah, I came here! But not by choice. Of course, I don't regret coming here. But I am sick of your jealousy getting in the way of our friendship, Astrid."

"Becky, you're right. I was jealous. And I'm sorry I keep insulting you and calling you a half-troll."

"You called me a half-troll?"

"Yes, I did. And I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have called you that. I let my jealousy of you being with Hiccup get the better of me. And it almost destroyed our friendship. And it destroyed you for about ten minutes."

"I was dead for that long?"

"Yes. It's a miracle you're alive. And I'm so glad you're okay." Astrid throws her arms around Becky in a hug.

Soon, the hug breaks.

"Come on, m'lady. Let's go home." Hiccup says, putting an arm around Becky.

~.~

The next morning, Becky, Valka, and Hiccup sit at the table in the dining room.

"So, how did you come from the 21st century to knowing my son?"

The End.

Don't worry. There will be a one-shot about Becky telling Valka about her 21st century life and how she came to know Hiccup.


End file.
